Chante
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Aucun spoiler. Post Poudlard Après la guerre, durant une fête organisée en l'honneur du sauveur, Seamus invite Harry sur scène et celuici chantera une chanson pour une personne qui se reconnait... Réveillera t il des sentiments profonds? OS


**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre: Chante**

**Rating: R**

**Paring: Mais c'est quoi cette question? Draco/Harry bien évidemment!**

**Disclamer: Je déteste cette partie puisque tout le monde sait que les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling mais bon, j'imagine que je dois répéter ce que je viens de dire... lol... TOUT est a J.K.ROWLING... et pas à MOI... lol **

**Merci également à Marilou, chanteuse Québécoise, pour avoir chanter une si belle chanson sur laquelle je me base aujourd'hui pour écrire ma songfic!**

**Note de l'auteure: Ces temps-ci, ce sont les songfics que j'aime écrire et j'espère que, tout comme moi, vous apprécierez cette histoire basée sur une de mes chansons françaises préférées... Bien évidemment, un mot est changé dans la chanson pour correspondre à la situation présente et je vous défie de trouver lequel. **

**Résumé: Aucun spoiler. Post Poudlard, Post...guerre! Après la guerre, durant une fête organisée en l'honneur de celui qui a éliminé Voldemort, une personne invite le Sauveur sur scène pour chanter une chanson accordée à une personne que personne n'aurait jamais cru possible de faire partie du coeur d'Harry... **

**-xXx-**

* * *

**Chante**

Aujourd'hui, tandis que dehors le soleil semblait briller de mille feux, tandis qu'au sol les fleurs reprennaient de leurs couleurs éclatantes, tandis qu'au soleil les survivants de la guerre se laissaient dorer, au château de Poudlard, c'était le stress qui emplissait l'atmosphère, la chaleur n'aidant pas à calmer l'impatience de certaines personnes. On organisait pour ce soir une fête en l'honneur du Sauveur, qui avait éliminé Voldemort, quelques années après son départ de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Des centaines de personnes décoraient la Grande Salle de guirlandes et de banderoles au nom du vaincoeur. La majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix s'appliquant à la tâche pour pouvoir, enfin, se relaxer et vivre pleinement leur vie. Severus et Minerva étaient un peu plus mausades, partagés entre la joie d'avoir vaincu Voldemort et la perte de leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mort durant la guerre, tombé et enterré quelques journées auparavant alors qu'Harry Potter se dirigeait faiblement vers le terrain de Poudlard, où Voldemort se trouvait avec un air hautain, entouré de treize de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles dont Lucius faisait partie et Severus également, en tant qu'espion.

Le soleil déclina alors au loin et tous les élèves se rendirent à la grande salle pour fêter. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, les jumeaux Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Tonks, Fleur et les parents de Ron étaient assis à une immense table près de celle des professeurs, à quelques mètres à peine du stage. À d'autres tables se trouvaient des serpentards, qui n'étaient pas devenir mangemorts. À d'autres de plus jeunes qui avaient combattut durant la guerre, sous le commandement des professeurs, se faisant de plus en plus vieux.

Minerva McGonagall prit alors place au centre du stage, remplaçant Dumbledore dans ce rôle et se mit face aux nombreuses personnes avant de commencer à parler.

- Ce soir aura enfin lieu une grande fête en l'honneur de monsieur Potter. En cet instant, nous pourrons danser et manger à notre faim puisque, enfin, la menace que V...Voldemort pesait sur nous est maintenant éliminée. Alors... amusez-vous!

Les voix se firent de plus en plus présentes. Harry regarda toutes les personnes présentes et fut surprit par la vision d'un Draco Malefoy, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, installé à une table au fond, face au centre du stage précisément. Il ne cessa de le regarder que lorsqu'une assiette remplie de nourriture apparue devant lui et qu'Hermione et Ron se mettent à s'embrasser.

- Ron, Hermione... je suis si content qu'enfin vous puissiez mettre à jour votre relation...

- Et nous sommes contents qu'enfin tu aies vaincu Voldemort... qu'est-ce que tu es devenu?

- Auror... évidemment...

- Est-ce que tu vis avec quelqu'un?

- Personne encore...

Il baissa le regard avant de tourner légèrement sa tête dans la direction de Malefoy. Depuis trois ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés et il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil. Ses cheveux platines arrivaient maintenant au creux de ses homoplates, attachés à la nuque par un ruban noir. Il portait un pull en cachemere vert forêt et un pantalon à pince noir qui semblait mouler son corps comme une seconde peau. Il portait à ses doigts quelques bagues, dont une à l'index droit, en argent, dont Harry se souvenait avoir vue à son doigt en septième année, un peu avant qu'ils aient conclu une trève. Il ne portait aucune cicatrice de la guerre, son visage restant aussi pâle et aussi parfait qu'il ne l'était à Poudlard. Ses yeux, d'un gris mercure, étaient toutefois voilés de tristesse lorsqu'il les porta à la table du Sauveur, plongeant au passage ses orbes dans celles, vert émeraude, de son homologue.

Harry, lui, portait un chandail près du corps rouge vin (_Gryffondor à jamais!_) qui n'avait pas de manches, montrant ses bras musclés à quiconque les regardait. Son pantalon, un jean noir, était ceinturé d'une ceinture de cuir noir. Il avait les mêmes cheveux qu'au collège, aussi en bataille qu'auparavant mais un peu plus coiffés. Sa peau était hâlée et on pouvait apercevoir sous le chandail les muscles de son ventre qui roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Durant un faible instant, Harry cru voir Draco baver, mais il ne le regarda pas plus longtemps, de peur que ses amis ne remarquent la direction de son regard.

- Harry... est-ce que... est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue par hasard? Demanda Ron, qui s'amusait à voir son ami se colorer en rouge à chaque fois qu'il posait la question.

- En fait...

- Hum hum... excusez-moi de vous déranger... commença Seamus, maintenant sur le stage, s'adressant à toutes les personnes dansla salle. Je voudrais votre collaboration pour cette demande... je sais, et plusieurs d'entre vous doivent le savoir, que notre cher Sauveur est un chanteur hors pair et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le convaincre de chanter pour nous ce soir...

Harry fit un non de la tête en regardant son ami, sur scène, en train de lui demander de venir chanter devant tout le monde.

- Allez! Vient Harry!

Tout le monde se mit alors à crier:

- Harry! Harry! Harry!

Le brun se mit à rougir sous les demandes de tout le monde et se tendit sur sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit un regard dans son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour remarquer que c'était le prince des serpentard qui le regardait avant de se retourner vers son ami.

- Aller Harry... dit Hermione en prennant son bras et en le redressant pour qu'il se dirige vers la scène.

Une chanson vint alors dans sa tête et quelques images l'accompagnant... dont une déchirante, sur Draco, qui hurlait sous les doloris de son père durant la guerre. Il se sentit faiblir mais Hermione le maintint en place et il se ressaisit, se dirigeant lentement vers la scène en jettant un regard circulaire sur la Grande Salle.

- Bon... et bien... je vais chanter une chanson pour une personne qui, j'espère, se reconnaitra et qui, comme moi, chante merveilleusement bien... Bon...

_Tu peux tomber de haut parfois_

_De l'or à la poussière..._

_Mais n'oublie jamais ça_

_Tu peux grandir dans des draps de soie_

_Et croiser une guerre_

_Mais ne perd jamais ça..._

_Ce cadeau, ce besoin, ce combat..._

Il regarda alors tous ses spectateurs, sa voix douce et grave résonnant dans la salle maintenant vide de paroles. Il passa souvent sa main dans ses cheveux, la timidité emplissant son corps alors qu'il croisait le regard de centaine de personnes. Un seul regard comptait pour lui etil était en plein dans son champs de vision, droit devant lui. C'est ce qui lui redonna le courage et il continua, augmentant la voix.

_Et chante!_

_Pour tous, comme pour toi_

_Pour soigner les blessures_

_Pour la joie d'un ami_

_Chante_

_Même sans savoir pourquoi_

_Quelques mots qui rassurent_

_Ou la douleur d'un cri_

_Chante, c'est ta vie!_

Draco accorda alors plus d'importance au refrain que son sauveur chantait. Ses yeux semblaient se remplir d'étoiles à chaque vers qu'il chantait. Son coeur battait plus fort tandis que le brun portait son regard sur lui. Il savait depuis le début que cette personne était lui, il savait que lorsqu'il s'y mettait, il chantait très bien... qu'il aidait les gens à guérir... il l'avait déjà fait avec Harry...

Flash Back

- Potter! tu ne comptes pas me laisser là... ni les autres sur Terre qui n'attendent que toi...

- JE... je ne sais pas...

- Comment je vais t'aider moi?

- Ch...Chante moi une chanson

Et Draco avait chanté. Il chantait sa vie, son amour, sa peine, il chantait le monde, le ciel, la guerre, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, comme si c'était la dernière étape avant de parvenir au bonheur. Lorsque sa voix s'éteignit, Harry serra la main de Draco dans la sienne et se redressa, content d'Avoir entendu une dernière fois la voix de son ami.

Fin du Flash Back

_Tu peux vivre en croyant avoir tout_

_Et perdre l'essentiel_

_Mais n'oublie jamais ça_

_Tu peux douter, tomber à genoux_

_Te détourner du ciel_

_Mais ne perd jamais ça_

_Cette force, cet élan, cet espoir_

Harry savait que quelques semaines auparavant, Lucius avait déshérité son fils, que Draco se retrouvait presque sans le sous et qu'il venait de perdre toutes ces choses auquelles il tenait et il voulait lui remettre cette dernière chose qu'il gardait avec lui depuis sa chute... cette chose qu'ils partageaient ensembles.

_Et chante!_

_Pour tous, comme pour toi_

_Pour soigner tes blessures_

_Pour la joie d'un ami_

_Chante!_

_Même sans savoir pourquoi_

_Quelques mots qui rassurent_

_Ou la douleur d'un cri_

_Chante, c'est ta vie_

Harry porta son regard sur Draco avant de commencer couplet plus triste, plus calme, qu'il chanta en pensant aux souvenirs partagés entre lui et son ami Draco Malefoy.

_Elle est remplie de feu_

_De pierre et de larmes_

_Mais de tellement d'amour aussi_

_Chante!_

_Pour tout même pour rien_

_Pour des milliers de gens_

_Ou le coeur d'un voisin_

_Chante_

_Si ça te fait du bien_

_Pour le vert d'un amour_

_Ou le gris d'un chagrin_

_C'est ta vie..._

Il cessa alors de chanter et, les larmes aux yeux sous les flashs qui ne cessaient de revenir devant ses yeux, sortit de la grande salle pour prendre un peu de l'air que la nuit lui apportait. Il s'assit face au lac et regarda la lune mirroiter dans l'eau noire avant de croiser ses bras, d'en entourer ses genoux et de pleurer entre ceux-ci. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues parce que, durant la guerre, il avait tout eut, l'amitié, la chance de survivre, gagner contre Voldemort mais.. Draco... c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait aimé avoir... la première personne à faire battre son coeur comme personne, pas même Cho, n'avait réussit à le faire battre.

Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés et un bras entourer ses épaules avec tendresse et chaleur.

- Laisse-moi Hermione...

Il sentit un souffle près de son oreille puis des paroles, douces, vinrent résonner dans sa tête.

_Chante_

_Si ca te fait du bien_

_Pour le vert d'un amour_

_Ou le gris d'un chagrin_

Puis Harry redressa la tête en entendant les paroles. Le vert d'un amour... comme ses yeux et son amour pour Draco... le gris d'un chagrin... comme les yeux de son dragon qui souffrait dans l'ombre de lui-même. Le bras autour de ses épaules se fit plus serré, collant davantage son corps à celui de l'autre. Il se retourna alors et plongea ses yeux vers dans les orbes grises de celui qu'il aimait. Comme quelques années auparavant, Draco parla.

- Ne les laisse pas Harry... ne me laisse pas...

- Draco... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ce soir... je chante avec toi...

Harry prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, qui répondit au baiser en entourant le cou du brun de ses deux bras.

- Je t'aime Draco...

- Je t'aime Harry...

En cette nuit étoilée, les coeurs des deux amoureux, pour la première fois, chantèrent à l'unisson, l'amour les emplissant pour la fin des temps.

**¤ Fin ¤**

_Des commentaires? Reviewez-moi!_


End file.
